


Alternative 15x20 ending

by ImmaWrite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x20, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dean Winchester - Freeform, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fix-It, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmaWrite/pseuds/ImmaWrite
Summary: After what we just saw, I had to make my own ending. This is my first fic, so bear with me.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 18





	Alternative 15x20 ending

Dean looked Sam in the eyes, as he was dying in the barn where they just fought those vampires. It was his time to go. And after Sam said that it was okay, he slowly closed his eyes.

The next moment when he opened up his eyes, he wasn't at the barn anymore. He looked around and saw a beautiful nature reserve. Alot of mountains and a wooden cottage. He slowly walked to the cottage when he said:" So this is heaven, huh?"  
Out of the blue, someone replied: "It sure is." Dean looked where the voice was coming from and saw Bobby. Was this the real Bobby?

Dean: "Bobby? Is that really you?"  
Bobby gave a small nod and said: "Welcome to heaven."  
And he grabbed two bottles of beer and opened them up. Dean came to sit next to him and took the beer bottle that Bobby gave to him.  
They both first drank out of the bottle and looked out at the beautiful view.  
Dean: "So what is it like?"  
Bobby looked up at Dean and asked: "Heaven?"  
Dean nodded.  
Bobby: "It's a paradise. But it is whatever you want it to be. Your parents live over there in a nice cottage." he pointed at a bigger cottage which was located at a beautiful lake. Dean directly thought about finally seeing them both again.  
Bobby: "Things got finally better because of that kid of yours. He really changed this place up for the better."  
Dean looked at Bobby and asked: "Jack did all of this?"  
Bobby:"Well... Cas helped too."  
Dean looked up at Bobby. Dean:"Cas?!"  
Bobby nodded.  
Dean: "He's here?"  
Bobby: "Well, he was. But I guess he's back with Jack now managing heaven or something."  
Dean: "I need to go." and he stood up and ran away from the cottage. Cas was here? He escaped the Empty? But how? Jack probably helped him. But why didn't he come back? He now already walked through the forest. For ten minutes straight. Thinking why he wouldn't directly come over. After what happened the last time he saw him. Dean swallowed when he thought about it again. He and Cas were trapped in the bunker, when Death was literally coming for them. And Cas sacrificed himself. Cas literally told him that he would be taken by the empty, and that he loved him in the same minute. And before Dean could really respond, Cas got taken away. He never stopped thinking about him since then.  
Dean stopped walking and called out: "Cas... I know you can hear me. So... please... Come here. I need to talk with you." and he heard a wind behind him. Dean slowly turned around and he couldn't believe his eyes.  
Castiel was standing there, right in front of him. And Dean was speechless, he didn't believe what he saw. He didn't know what he had to say.  
Castiel then said: "Hello Dean."  
Dean: "Cas? Is this really you?"  
Castiel only nodded.  
Dean couldn't hold himself and directly pulled Castiel close for a hug. Castiel also hugged him tight. Dean already could feel the tears in his eyes, but he quickly wiped them away. He pulled away and looked at Castiel again.  
Dean: "When did you got out?"  
Castiel: "When Jack took over."  
Dean: "Then why didn't you come to us directly?"  
Castiel: "I wanted to but... I wasn't sure... if I was ready yet. And I helped Jack around with how things work here in heaven. He's a quick learner though."  
Dean: "Cas... About that time in the bunker..."  
Castiel looked at Dean, he looked at him, but with a bit of fear in his eyes.  
Castiel: "What about it?"  
Dean: "You said something... You said- You said that you loved me... Did you mean it?"  
Castiel hesitated for a moment. Castiel: "...I did, yes."  
Dean looked at him, when Castiel continued: "I am in love with you... And I have been for a long time. But I knew it would never work out, so I don't expect it from you to say it back... I already knew a long time ago that I could never have this life and..."  
Dean interrupted Castiel and said: "I feel so stupid now. All this time, I thought that the angels... That you guys, couldn't love. Or not in the same way as we love. I wished and hoped... But I always thought that you guys couldn't think like that. Till then, when you decided to tell me you loved me and was going to die in the same minute... "  
Castiel looked painful at Dean and said:" I'm sorry, I should never have kept that from you... "  
Dean: "It's okay... It worked out in the end..."  
Castiel nodded and they stood there in silence for a while.  
Castiel broke the silence and said: "Anyway... I shou..."  
Dean interrupted him again and said: "I love you too." Castiel looked in shock at Dean, as if he never thought that he would ever say those words to him. But Dean meant it. He was sure about it, it was the first time that he was so sure about something in his life.  
Dean repeated: "I love you." and he looked Cas in the eyes. While he took his hand in his own.  
Dean: "I have loved you for a very long time, but I thought it never could work... But, here we are. And it looks like we have all the time of the world."  
Castiel: "Heaven."  
Dean: "What?"  
Castiel: "We're in heaven now."  
Dean smiled and said: "I missed you."  
Castiel: "I missed you too."  
Dean looked Cas deep in the eyes and put his other hand at Castiel's cheek. He slowly moved forward, and so did Cas. They were only a few inches apart, and then Castiel kissed him on his lips. Dean returned the kiss and pushed Castiel against the first tree that they could find. They kissed each other passionately and then pulled away. Dean smiled and he saw that Castiel was also lightly blushing, while he smiled.  
Dean then joked: "That took us way too long to do."  
Castiel: "It were 12 long years."  
Dean smiled as he finally felt at peace.


End file.
